The Things We Do
by Spiras Stargate
Summary: Daniel's in love with Jack, but he doesn't know that Jack feels the same way. Jack's in love with Daniel but ignores and hides his feelings. Will a trip off-world, make them realize the other's love or will it keep them apart forever?
1. Wishing

Daniel Jackson sat in his office, looking sadly at a picture of Jack O'Neill, that was taken at a BBQ party held at the colonel's house. He was at the grill, smiling his cocky smile, metal spatula in the air, wearing an apron that said, 'Kiss the Cook's Ass' with a little devil's tail coming off the end of the last s on ass.   
  
"Hey Dannyboy! You coming to the meeting or not?" the man he'd been thinking about called from the doorway of his office, "I heard Carter is going to be showing slides of old scientific stuff found on…P3J…whatever! Any way there was some pictures or writing on it that I'm sure you'd like to look at."  
  
Daniel turned his swivel chair around so that he was facing him, "I'll…uh…be there in a minute," he quickly put the picture frame face down on his desk so the older man couldn't see what he'd been looking at.  
  
Unfortunately Jack had already noticed he was looking at something, and strolled into the room and over to the desk, "What ya looking at?"  
  
The young man knew that Jack would snoop around until he found whatever it was, even if it meant being late to a meeting. He grabbed the photo and stuck it in a desk drawer that was half open, and shut it, "Nothing! Just doing 'my thing'."  
  
Jack pulled on the drawer and frowned when it wouldn't open, "Daniel…"  
  
"It locks when you close it, and wouldn't you know it," Daniel said looking around, "the key's gone missing again."  
  
The Colonel gave him one of his looks that said, 'There are other ways of getting in drawers without keys Daniel, so you better open it right now or you'll never be able to lock it again.'  
  
Of course Daniel pretended like he didn't know what the other man was ticked about or thinking, "Yes I know, late. We better hurry," he jumped to his feet and lightly pushed Jack toward the door.  
  
"What were you doing? You're hiding something and in the past that hasn't been a good thing!"  
  
Daniel stopped pushing him and turned around, grabbing his office door, shutting it and locked it with his key, "Just some very important…research Jack. Really it's nothing."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," the blue eyed man said tightly. "Now come on. We're going to be late." 


	2. Giving In

Daniel sighed silently as he stared off into space. Sam's slide show _had_ been pretty interesting, and he'd done his job telling them that the language, was a form of Old English with a little Goa'uld mixed in and afer telling them what the artifacts said, he drifted off into another study of his that had nothing to do with the slide show, or anything else he was well known for. Colonel O'Neillology.  
  
"-kson? What do you think?"  
  
He blinked stupidly, shaking his head, "Excuse me?"  
  
Across and down the table from him, Jack raised his eyebrows, "The General asked if you thought that it would be worth it to go back to the planet and see if any more technology can be found."  
  
"Well, one never knows what can be found on these-" he noticed everyone was giving him that look that said, 'Just get to the point.' "Uh…not really. No, actually. I think anything the Government would be interested in, has already been found."  
  
Everyone continued to look at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked looking around the table.  
  
Samantha did her classic frowning, smirk at him, "Well usually you'd jump at the chance to visit a planet again, especially ones with walls of writing you know that didn't get the chance to be recorded."  
  
"Well you asked me, and like you've always wanted, I told you that there was nothing there that would interest you, or rather the Government. Now that I've finally said what you've always wanted to hear from me, straight out, everyone jumps on me! It's no better then when I _did_ think we should go back! I really don't understand what you people want from me!"  
  
Everyone in the meeting room stayed silent for a while, before the General spoke up, "I have reason to believe that there might be more to be found on that planet. I'm going to send SG-8 there for a revaluation and see if they can find anything."  
  
There was another silence, and everyone waited for Daniel to say something, but when he didn't, Sam took her seat and the General stood up.  
  
"Well I guess that's all for today people. I'll see you in the morning for your next scheduled gate travel. Dismissed."  
  
Daniel got to his feet and walked slowly out the door, while everyone else stayed where they were, looking after him.  
  
"I believe there is something wrong with DanielJackson," Teal'c said, turning his head to look at Jack.  
  
General Hammond looked around the room, "Dr. Jackson hasn't been getting into anything on the missions again has he? Something you haven't told me about?"  
  
"No Sir. Daniel's been unusually passive the last few times SG-1's been out. He hasn't gotten into any trouble that _I'm_ aware of, at least," Samantha said looking over at Jack.  
  
The older man raised both his eyebrows, "Don't look at me! I've been watching him like a hawk, and all he's been doing is safe, translating and looking at 'pretty stuff'. _Normal_ 'pretty stuff' Sir," Jack said quickly, glancing at the General.  
  
"O'Neill, I have been around DanielJackson for a long time, and he has never gone this long without becoming in need of our assistance. I believe we should be worried about him."  
  
Sam looked first at the General and then at the Colonel, "I think Teal'c's right Sirs. Daniel is…a trouble magnet. He's always poking around in things he shouldn't be or trying to help someone that has no hope, and getting us dragged into the mix. This isn't normal."  
  
Jack sighed, "Nothing we ever do is normal. Maybe he's just been having a bad day…for the last few days."  
  
"No I don't think that's it," Sam said looking at Jack. "I think Daniel's depressed."  
  
The Colonel snorted, "Daniel's been depressed ever since I first met him, and his life hasn't gotten much better. The kid's unlucky, we all know that. We've been there for him every step of the way since he joined the team."  
  
"You have Sir. Not us," she said looking right at him.  
  
"She's right Colonel. You've known him the longest," George said.  
  
Jack looked around the table, "What? You want _me_ to go find out what's wrong?"  
  
"Indeed. You are the only one that is close enough to DanielJackson that he would confide in."  
  
"Oh no! I'm not the right person for this. Guys don't like sharing their feelings with other guys! Carter would be much better at this than I would, and besides you two have spent all that time together recently, and he's always opened up to you before. Daniel and I haven't…really talked in……Oh I see now. You think that he's upset because I've been ignoring him."  
  
"So it would seem," Teal'c said looking at him.  
  
Samantha sighed, "Sir, Daniel won't open up to me this time. You're the only one that he's ever done that for when something's really bothering him down to the core. You said it yourself that he always comes running to you when he needs to have a good cry."  
  
Jack looked at the General and Teal'c, "Major! I told you not to tell anyone that!"  
  
"Jack, you know we need everyone, on all the teams, at 100%. If you like, I'll make it an order for you to _consol_ Dr. Jackson."  
  
The grey haired man frowned, "No Sir…that won't be necessary. This might take some time though-"  
  
"As of right now, SG-1 is on stand-down for a well deserved vacation. You will have the next two weeks off, and just to make sure you take them off, all members of SG-1 will be denied access to the mountain. Including Teal'c."  
  
"GeneralHammond, might I go visit my family?"  
  
"I think that is an Excellent idea Teal'c. You may leave as soon as you are ready."  
  
Teal'c nodded his head, smiling slightly before getting up and leaving the meeting room.  
  
Samantha got to her feet and started picking up her file folders, "I think I'm going to go visit the ocean and get some sun. What are you going to do Sir?"  
  
Jack got to his feet as well and sighed, "Spend some quality time with a friend, Major, at my house I think."  
  
"No fishing Colonel?" the General asked.  
  
"No Sir," Jack said smiling his grimacing smile. "I think the best way to talk with Daniel is not in the wilderness. He'd kill me by the time the trip was over, and though that might relieve some of his stress, it wouldn't be too good for _my_ health." 


	3. Invitation

Daniel was back in his office looking at the photo of Jack again. He let his finger tips brush lightly on the glass, along the older man's cheek. His blue eyes were distant and sad behind his glasses, "I don't know what happened, but I wish it wouldn't have. I miss you. I was so close to having you and then you just…I just…"  
  
"Yo! Dannyboy!" Jack said loudly.  
  
The anthropologist quickly turned the photo over, rapidly blinking his eyes so that the half formed tears wouldn't run down his cheeks, "Yeah Jack?"  
  
"The General decided that we needed some time off and gave us the next two weeks to be mountain free," Jack noticed his friend's eyes were red and a little wet but he chose to ignore it for the time being.  
  
"What about-"  
  
"He said our missions will be postponed until we get back."  
  
Daniel frowned, "We don't have time, to take time off. The Goa'uld-"  
  
"Can wait. We've been working none-stop for way too long. Teal'c's even going to go visit his kid."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Daniel I have to agree with the General. If we're fried, then there is no way in hell we'll be able to fight the Goa'uld."  
  
Daniel sighed, "I haven't got anything to do for two weeks."  
  
"Neither do I… I know! Why don't you come stay over at my place? We'll drink beer, and watch a few games, order a few pizza's…"  
  
"Well…" Daniel paused, as he thought it over, "Jack I don't know if-"  
  
"Oh come on! You can stay in the extra bedroom! We'll go over to your apartment and get your stuff. Stay over the whole two weeks! I'll get to show you my new telescope too!"  
  
"Jack-"  
  
"We used to do this all the time remember? Come on it'll be fun! And I promise I won't drag you out to who knows where to go fishing or camping."  
  
Daniel looked at him, "Promise?"  
  
"Promise. No O'Neill excursions!"  
  
"Well…alright, if you're sure you don't mind," the younger man said looking away sadly, turning off the light and shutting down his computer.  
  
"I wouldn't have asked you if I minded," Jack smiled warmly before dropping an arm around Daniel's shoulders. 


	4. Battle of Wills

A/N: Since I forgot to put this in the first chapter...I don't own anything dealing with the oringinal Stargate movie or Show and I am not in any way making a statement about the actors who play the chacators I use. Please don't sue, because you'll be wasting your time. I have NOTHING!

I would also like to say that this story is for that one person that reviewed on my other story and said I shouldn't have my author name because I didn't even write anything to do with 'Stargate'. I happen to like the show a lot and I do happen to write things to do with the show. If someone else would like to complain that I don't write anything to do with FFX or FFX-2, I'll be glad to write a little something to smooth things over.

Enjoy!

* * *

Three hours later, Daniel was sitting next to Jack as they watched a hockey game on TV. If anyone that didn't know them, were to come in and see them sitting how they were, Daniel with his head leaned back, rolled toward Jack, and the Colonel with his arm resting on the back of the couch, behind Daniel's head, they would have thought they were a couple.   
  
Of course, to Daniel at least, that wouldn't have been so bad. In fact the younger man would have probably smiled at the very idea, and quietly thought to himself how wonderful it would be were it true.  
  
"Jack…I think I'm going to go to bed."  
  
The older man frowned and turned to look at his couch companion, "Why? I thought you wanted to watch that old black and white movie that was on right after the game."  
  
Daniel stood taking his glasses off, rubbing his face, "I'm…just really tired…Jack."  
  
The Colonel almost fell for it but then Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose, which meant he was tired, but only of keeping up an act of some kind, "Daniel…actually I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" he was squeezing his eyes shut now.  
  
"About why…you've been so distant with everyone lately."  
  
Two very blue eyes looked over at him, wide with shock, "I haven't been distant. Sam and I went out and saw a movie the other night and I took Teal'c to game a few weeks ago. I was planning on taking him to an art exhibit or something else next week, since no one else seems to have time for him…"  
  
Jack squinted at him, thinking he heard a double meaning in there somewhere, "Ok then, why…we've been distant."  
  
He swallowed hard and looked away, doing his famous self hug, "You're the one that started that. I asked if you wanted to go to that star watchers exhibit and you said you had other things to do."  
  
"Well just because I couldn't go one time-"   
  
"A few days later I asked if you wanted to come over and help me paint my living room and you said that you were…busy."  
  
Jack looked ashamed, "Well I was. The General was going to have my neck if I didn't start filling out some of that mountain of paper work ."  
  
"I asked you to do a lot of things and you just brushed me off. I even asked you if you would take me out to your cabin to go fishing and you said you had to do yard work. I offered to come over and help but you said you didn't need any."  
  
That one stuck Jack dead. He would usually jump to take anyone fishing, especially out at his cabin, even if over half the base made fun of him because as the legend stated, there weren't any fish in the pond, to begin with, "I guess I didn't hear you or-"  
  
"You were ignoring and avoiding me," Daniel said in a cold accusing voice. "Even when we're at the SGC, you only talk to me to tell me there's a meeting. I mean, just like the other day I was-" he stopped and rolled his eyes around the room. "Sorry. I don't think this was a good idea."  
  
"Of course it was. I missed having you around."  
  
Daniel meet his eyes, "Really? Then why did it take you two months to notice that we hadn't been speaking?"  
  
"Stress?" Jack tried. **:**_Two months?! Damn O'Neill you've been out of it_.**:  
**  
"I'm going to bed Jack, and in the morning I want to go home."  
  
"No. You're staying here until we work this out," Jack said in a determined voice.  
  
Daniel glared at him, "This isn't something you…we can just work out! You can't just fix our…friendship…by inviting me over for a beer!"  
  
"Of course I can't….You don't even _like_ beer."  
  
Fed up, the younger man walked out of the living room and down the hall to the spare bedroom.  
  
"Daniel! I'm not done talking to you yet!"  
  
"Well I'm done talking to you!"  
  
Jack quickly got up and went after Daniel, catching him in the extra bedroom with his shirt half-way over his head.  
  
"Get out!" the linguist yelled as soon as he saw Jack.  
  
"It's _my_ extra bedroom!"  
  
"Well I'm changing!"   
  
The Colonel rolled his eyes, "We're both guys Daniel. It's not like I'm going to see anything I haven't seen before in the locker room."  
  
Daniel blushed trying to cover himself with his arms, "Please just-"  
  
Jack saw the tears whiling up in the younger man's eyes, "What's really wrong? It has nothing to do with me ignoring you, does it?"  
  
"Yes it does! I just don't want to talk about it. Go away…"  
  
Of course the older man ignored him and went closer, reaching out, trying to take him into his arms, "Come on Danny. We've done this before."  
  
Daniel glared at him with teary eyes, before throwing his T-shirt at Jack's head forcefully, "I. Said. Get. Out."  
  
"I want to help."  
  
"If you want to help, you'll leave me alone! I'm going home!"  
  
"I won't let you," Jack said coldly.  
  
At first it seemed like Jack had won, but then Daniel chilled his orbs and focused them on Jack with a vengeance, "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING FRIEND ANYMORE! MY FRIEND, JACK O'NEILL, DIED A LONG TIME AGO, FIGHTING THE GOA'ULD AND LEFT ME ALL ALONE TO FEND FOR MYSELF!"  
  
There was nothing Jack could of think to say to that.  
  
"NOW LET ME GO OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU! DON'T THINK THAT BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE HIM IT WILL PROTECT YOU BECAUSE IT WON'T!"  
  
"Daniel...? I'm sorry. I-"  
  
"NO! YOU'RE NOT! YOU DON'T EVEN BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE WENT THROUGH THE LAST TWO MONTHS!" Daniel's frozen eyes thawed some, "And if my Jack still lives somewhere in that shell…you'll let me go."  
  
It hurt him…more the just a lot, to hear his friend talk to him as if he were a host to a Goa'uld, "Fine… Leave."  
  
The younger man grabbed his bags, hurriedly unzipping one put on a shirt, before he picked them up and pushed past Jack. He ran down the hall and out the front door before the Colonel had even thought about moving. He watched Daniel hurry off down the sidewalk and almost thought about running after him to at least give him a ride over to his apartment. Instead, he dropped down to sit on the edge of the bed, knowing that Daniel would have his cell phone with him, and that he'd call a cab or the mountain and get a ride home that way.  
  
"Guess I screwed that one up. They're going to kill me," he said to the shirt on the floor that Daniel had thrown at him.


	5. Calling Carter

The next morning Jack called Carter and told her what happened. She promptly invited herself over to his house, so they could have lunch and talk some more.  
  
Jack was sitting on the couch looking at the blank TV screen, drinking a beer, when Sam knocked on his door, "It's open!"  
  
The major came inside, glancing around at the mess that had been left from the night before, "Sir?"  
  
"I screwed up. I _told_ you I was no good at this."  
  
Carter walked over so she was in front of him and took the beer out of his hand and set it on the coffee table, "Beg your pardon Sir but you look like crap."  
  
"Carter! I don't care, and stop with the 'Sir'. We're off base."  
  
"Habit, S-…Jack."  
  
The silver haired man covered his face with his hands, "He was going to kill me last night Carter."  
  
"You can call me Sam, Jack. We're off base, and I know. You told me that a number of times when you called. You never really did tell me what happened though."  
  
Jack sighed and told her every last thing that happened, even his thoughts at the time. When he was finished Samantha could think of nothing that would help, "You did screw up. What were you thinking? You had two weeks to get him to tell you what was wrong."  
  
"When he got over here I just…It was like we were picking up from where we left off. I just thought…being here would make him think that too and he would tell me everything. Then we could have gone some where he wanted to go and had a bunch of fun."  
  
"Jack…Why _did_ you start ignoring Daniel? A few months ago, you were always with him, even on missions and then it just all stopped."  
  
"I…don't want to talk about it," he mumbled ducking his head down.  
  
"Sir?" Sam said, forgetting to call him Jack, "I think it would help. What happened?"  
  
"I…had a dream about him…and me…" he grumbled blushing a deep shade of red.  
  
Samantha frowned, "That's why you started ignoring him?"  
  
"We were having sex Carter!"  
  
"I'd guessed as much, but that's no reason to start ignoring someone you've been friends with for years. Sometimes when you have sex with someone in a dream, it doesn't mean you have secret feelings for them."  
  
Jack buried his head in his hands again, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, "I started thinking about how good he looked in his blue BDUs, because they matched his eyes. Then started I asking him out to dinner at fancy places, without even realizing it. I was getting pissed at other people because they were making fun of him when he wearing his bandana… thing on missions. When Major Davis comes to the SGC, he starts talking to Daniel and before I know it I'm givin' him the evil eye and trying to keep him and Daniel out of the same room and those are only the things that I'm going to tell you about! There are hundreds more!"  
  
Sam blinked a few times before shaking her head, "Do you think you started to feel this way because you haven't been in a steady relationship for a long time?"  
  
"No! It's just that…I'm suppose to think of…"  
  
"Women like that?"  
  
Jack nodded, reaching over and grabbing his beer again. He took a big drink before setting it back down, "I thought if I avoided him…that everything would go back to normal."  
  
"And it didn't," Sam summarized.  
  
"No, it didn't. If anything it got worse because I saw that I was hurting his feelings, by declining his invitations and keeping away from him at all costs."  
  
Sam smiled softly, "You still like him then?"  
  
"Of course!" Jack half yelled, "I was going to tell him too, but he left before I could. I wanted to go after him, but…"  
  
"You'd already hurt his feelings and he'd already hurt yours enough for one night, am I right?"  
  
He nodded and then gave a weak laugh, "I can't believe I'm telling you this!"  
  
"Would you like me to go over and talk to him?"  
  
"Not if you're going to mention anything I just told you. _I'm_ going to tell him and not anyone else," Jack said sternly. "You can go over and take him out or something. Tell him that you called me and found out we'd had a fight. Be on his side and tell him I'm a jerk. You know like girls always tell their friends."  
  
Samantha smiled, "If you say so Sir-I mean Jack." 


	6. Trying To Get Even

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! I've found that I love reviews and I seem to want to get chapters out faster, the more of them I get. I'll never stop writing this, because I hate when someone doesn't finish posting, but weeks COULD go by without an update...(smirks and shrugges)

* * *

Two weeks later Jack was suiting up for his first mission. Teal'c and him were the only ones in the locker room getting ready, and he hadn't seen Daniel at all yet, not even in the halls, "God I screwed up."  
  
"Did things not go well between you and DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked.  
  
Jack sighed, letting his head hit the closed locker in front of him, "Nope. Now he's pissed as hell."  
  
"Would you like me to-"  
  
"No! No thanks Teal'c. I'll get this worked out on my own."  
  
"Very well O'Neill."   
  
Jack grabbed the last of his gear and left the locker room, headed to the Embarkation room. Once inside he watched as one of the SG teams came back from being off world. Nodding to the two men and two women as they passed him.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill?" General Hammond asked, "Did everything go well?"  
  
"No Sir. In fact, I'm almost worried my life maybe on the line."  
  
"Colonel, I thought you said that you could find out what was going on? You said you could get this taken care of," he whispered to his 2nd in command.  
  
Jack frowned, "I thought I could, Sir. I think I was just trying to hard."  
  
"This isn't going to effect your team is it Colonel?" the General asked.  
  
"No, because I won't let it."  
  
Just then the man in question came into the Embarkation room. His eyes were cold fires of anger and everyone who saw him knew it was better to stay out of his way. Everyone that is, except the General.  
  
"Dr. Jackson how was your vacation?" George asked trying to put out the flames in the young man's eyes.  
  
At once he wished he hadn't said anything at all, "I could have found better ways to spend my time, General." His voice was just as burning as his eyes.  
  
Jack immediately, moved as far away from the his ex-friend as he could get, and still be in the same room. :Ouch! Watch out George. Danny's a force to be reckoned with.:  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Dr. Jackson," the General said before retreating back into the control room, obviously either hearing Jack's thoughts or figuring things out on his own.   
  
Teal'c came, not 5 minutes after Daniel, with Sam right behind him, "We are ready for departure, O'Neill."  
  
"You heard the man. Dial us out," Jack said just loud enough so they could hear him behind the glass.  
  
When the seventh chevron engaged and the event horizon was stable, Jack walked up the ramp and went through the shimmering puddle. On the other side he walked down the steps and sighed deeply as he heard his team mates come through, and then the wormhole as it disabled.  
  
"Just so you know, I'm not going to mix work with what happened back on Earth," Daniel said unemotionally to Jack's back.  
  
"Whatever," the Colonel muttered back, walking into the trees. He wasn't 75 ft from the gate, when he saw a large group of people heading their way. They carried no weapons so Jack, just watched them, with mild interest, keeping his own weapon at the ready.  
  
Daniel came up beside him, but not right next to him like he always had before. When the people were in listening range he started his normal spiel, "Hello! We are peaceful explorers from Earth. We mean you no harm."  
  
A young man at the lead came forward and bow slightly, "I am Marr, Prince of Magaze."  
  
"I'm Daniel Jackson. This is our…team leader…Colonel Jack O'Neill," he turned around and pointed at Carter, "That's Major Samantha Carter and that's Teal'c."  
  
Marr smiled warmly at the mention of Teal'c name, "You have returned. Vegon has missed you, Master Teal'c."  
  
Teal'c smiled warmly, "And I have missed him."  
  
"You are not with the gods this time?" the prince asked.   
  
"No. I have left the service of the gods, for they are false, as you told me."  
  
Marr smiled, before turning back to Daniel, "You came through the circle of the gods, and because of that, you will stay in their houses." He reached forward and took a hold of Daniel's hand softly. He then turned to the group of people behind him, "Separate into three groups and escort Danyel's friends." He turned and led Daniel away all by himself.  
  
Jack frowned as a mob of handsome men crowded around him, touching him, "Uh…no offence but I don't…Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"O'Neill, MajorCarter. This is a planet where same sex relations are the way of life. The ones who choose opposite sex partners are banished to a settlement far away from here."  
  
"Why don't you tell us these things _before_ we leave the house?" Jack asked grimacing.  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "I did not think it was of great importance. They are not a dangerous people O'Neill and their dislike of the Goa'uld is great."  
  
Jack sighed in defeat, turning to look at Carter. Many pretty women had gathered around her, and she looked amused, "Enjoying yourself Major?"  
  
She blushed wickedly before smiling, "Actually Sir, I don't mind this at all."  
  
"Carter?!" Jack asked shocked.  
  
"What? Don't ask, Don't tell."  
  
The Colonel shook his head, and let himself be pulled along by the group of men around him. He noticed Teal'c hardly had anyone around him, "Teal'c...why isn't your crowd as big as mine?"  
  
"I already have a lover on this planet O'Neill. He most likely is waiting for my return in the Village."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I chose him as my mate while visiting here many years ago, before I became First Prime. One mate of a couple must stay in the village at all times, unless traveling together."  
  
"Teal'c just how many people are you married to out in the universe?"  
  
"It is not uncommon for a Jaffa to have many wives or husbands in total on other planets."  
  
Jack sighed and kept quiet knowing that it would keep him out of trouble.  
  
Once everyone made it to the village, all but a few of the ones around Jack and Carter left, "Come Jack O'Neill. I will take you to your rooms," an older man, who couldn't have been more than six or seven years younger than Jack said. His eyes were silvery blue and his hair was very light brown with silver streaks.

"No, thanks," Jack said trying to go off after the man that was leading Daniel away.

The man shook his head, "You can not go with him. He will be safe."

Jack turned to look, to see if anyone else was going to try and help him, "Carter, Daniel's be-"  
  
"See you later Sir!" Carter called putting an arm around a red head's waist. She glanced at the two men that were almost out of range, as she walked away, "He'll be fine Sir, Teal'c said these people were ok, and you know what he'd say to you if you tried to stop him."

"Yeah," Jack mumbled, glancing at the man beside him, "'When in Rome...'"  
  
"Teal'c!" A man's voice called from some where. Jack turned and watched as a black haired, very tanned man came from a larger house and all but jumped into the Jaffa's arms. He was on the thin side but he was muscular and his black hair was short and spiked in clumps, "You have come back to me! I have missed you so! You will stay forever this time?"  
  
"I will stay for a time, but not forever. I am fighting the false gods now."  
  
The man smiled widely, "You will destroy them all! You are brave my powerful mate. Come back to our home with me."  
  
Teal'c looked at Jack, "I will return later."  
  
Jack sighed and watched as his last friend disappeared, "Ok. Led on."  
  
The man wrapped his arm around Jack's and led him off to his rooms in a large building, "You will be staying here until the night meal is called. Did you see any of the men that pleased you Jack O'Neill?"  
  
:Daniel.: "Uh…Where's Daniel being taken?"  
  
"Danyel? He is with Marr! He is not your mate is he?!"  
  
Jack's face tightened, before he sighed, "No, he is not my…mate, he's-"  
  
The man smiled sadly, "You find him attractive? Your Danyel?"   
  
"No," Jack lied quickly. A little too quickly.  
  
"I will speak of this to no one, if that is what you worry about. Have you told him?"  
  
"No and I'm not going to," Jack said going over and sitting on a large pillow, giving up trying to hide what he felt.  
  
"You are afraid he will not share your feelings?"  
  
The Colonel frowned up at the other man, "Listen. I don't know who you are but I don't appreciate-"  
  
"Forgive me! I am Hacen."  
  
"Well Hey-sin…I don't like other people asking me about my personal life."  
  
Hacen nodded understanding, "The one who is my chosen does not except my feelings. He says I am too old, even though I am stronger and more caring than anyone else in these lands, he will not have me as his mate."   
  
Jack looked at the other man, at least trying make it look like he was interested in what the he was talking about, "Well that's rude."  
  
"No…it is his will. He is the son of our leader and he will have whoever he wants. He must have a mate that he feels will protect him or provide him with offspring or both."  
  
"Offspring? Two guys can have kids?" he was now a little curious and it showed.  
  
Hacen frowned, "They can not in your world? Then you must have to mate with females…how horrible! No wonder you come to us through the circle of the gods."  
  
The Colonel smiled weakly, "Well that wasn't why we really came but that is…interesting. We came to look for allies to fight the Goa'uld. Well allies or weapons, weapons being preferred, but allies are nice too."  
  
"We have very little in the way of weapons, which is why the Goa'uld leave us alone. We are not a threat to them."  
  
Jack sighed and nodded, "I figured as much. So who is this guy you're in love with?"  
  
"Do you not know? He is our prince!"  
  
"You're in love with the guy that has Daniel?" Jack got to his feet, "That little bastard better not be touching him or-"  
  
Hacen grabbed Jack before he could run out of the room, "There is nothing that can be done! I have tried many times to call my lord away from his prospective mates, but he no longer comes to my call."  
  
"What? Your call? Was he your pet at one time?"  
  
"No. I was his trainer when he was but a child. I was 15 seasons at the time but my father was captain of the royal guard and Marr was a prince and he needed someone to train him in the ways of his people. He was only 5 seasons then, but he was strong and against his father's wishes he learned to use a bow and arrow. By the time I was 25 seasons and he was 15, we were deeply in love, and I told him that when he was 18 seasons I would be honored to be his mate."  
  
Jack frowned, "Why didn't you just ask him?"  
  
"It is not my place to ask my prince for his love. Even as a guard I was over stepping my bounds by telling him my feelings. Lords of the court are only suppose to be able to do that."  
  
Even though Jack had started out not interested, he was now, which was surprising since the conversation had nothing to do about weapons, "So when he turned 18…?"  
  
"His father had seen that we had much love for each other and he thought I was too far below his son, so he stripped me of my title and made one of the sons of the Lords, court him. At first he snuck out to see me every chance he got, until he met Orlan."  
  
"Let me guess. This Orlan guy was about his age and had the best looks in town."  
  
"Yes, and rich enough to be the a king. He lives in a township not far from here."  
  
"So he's not into Marr any more?"  
  
Hacen shook his head, "No. He is bonded with my little brother and they have a daughter and another child on the way. It does not matter though, because Marr has all but forgotten me. Now he watches the circle of gods and throws himself at all who come through. He almost gave himself to a god, but his father said he would have to go live with him, if he were to do that. It is forbidden for our people to leave these lands."  
  
Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing, "So is there any chance that Daniel might…I don't know… accidentally promise to marry that prince guy?"  
  
The other man blinked at Jack, confused, "How can you promise yourself to another without knowing it?"  
  
"Daniel's not the wisest when it comes to 'noticing the signs' if you get what I mean."  
  
"He has done this before?" Hacen asked amazed, and shocked.  
  
Jack smirked, "Yeah at least a half a dozen times on some of the other worlds we've visited. The first planet we ever got to, Daniel got himself married to some guy's daughter, but she was taken as a host for the…false gods, and we had to kill her."  
  
"How horrible! Did you not try to stop him?!"  
  
"Yeah…sorta. Where we come from same sex relationships are frowned on, but they aren't sent away. Everyone lives together."  
  
Hacen shook his head, "And this is why you have not told him? Is he attracted to females?" He asked grimacing.  
  
"He's…attracted to both," Jack said uncomfortably. He _hoped_ he was attracted to both.  
  
"What about yourself?"  
  
"I had a wife and a son once, but my son…died. He accidentally killed himself with one of my guns. My wife's left me too. We don't get along with each other very well after that."  
  
Hacen sat down next to Jack and took one of his hands in his own, "You are like Danyel then? You are attracted to both sexes?"  
  
"I guess…" he didn't want to tell the other man that he'd only had feelings for Daniel when it came to liking people of the same sex.  
  
"You must get Danyel to confess his feelings to you, or you will suffer forever like I will."  
  
Jack sighed as Hacen rubbed his hand in a seductive, strangely calming way, "How? I mean I don't even know if he likes me! Even if he did have feelings for me…he's too pissed at me now to care."  
  
"He must feel something toward you, because he glanced over his shoulder at you more times than I could count," he ducked his head down so his eyes met with Jack's. "If he saw you with another, do you think he would object and pull you from them?"  
  
"If he thought I was out of my _**mind**_. We've run into some pretty weird stuff. Well, that's what he _would_ have done, but now-"  
  
Hacen smiled widely, "You said your planet is the opposite of mine? Might he think that you were hiding your true self? That, now you are here, you would be free to be who you have always wanted to be?"  
  
"That's pretty risky. What if he doesn't buy it?"  
  
"You will pass it off as a fleeting attraction when it is time for you to leave."  
  
Jack thought about it. It was crazy, and there was hardly a chance in hell it would work, but it was all he had left, "What about you?"  
  
"The one whom I love, will never love me in return. If I can give happiness to someone else though, at least my life won't have been in total vain."  
  
"So how are we going to-"  
  
"Tonight at the night meal, I will sit beside, and close to you. This is a sign among our people that you have decided to test me and see if I am worthy to be your mate. After eating, the Lords all gather around a fire inside and talk, or make passion with their tests or their mates. You will listen to them speak, but your attention will be drawn to me, and you will subtlety try to make passion with me as well as talk. After a few minutes of this you will stand and draw me up to you and excuse yourself."  
  
"Make passion? You mean sex?" Jack asked.  
  
"No…sex is sex. Making passion is…before sex, and sometimes very close to it, and always while having sex, and after sex as well."  
  
"Making out? Kissing and touching one another?" Jack questioned, glancing down at his hand.  
  
"Yes," Hacen whispered.  
  
"I think I can do that," Jack whispered back, looking into the other man's silver-blue eyes.  
  
Hacen leaned forward and kissed the silver haired man's lips softly, drawing them into his mouth. He sucked on Jack's bottom lip, nipping shyly.  
  
Jack, not one to be out done, buried his hands in Hacen's medium length hair and pressed his tongue into his mouth, swirling around the other man's, begging him to join in the dance.  
  
Uncertainly Hacen moved his tongue against Jack's before finding he rather liked the sensation it made, and when they parted for air he told him so, "Where did you learn that?"  
  
The older man leaned his head in so it rest against Hacen's, "When you're as old as I am, you forget where you picked up everything you've learned."  
  
"Will you teach me more tonight? I fear if we continue now, we will be too tired to attend the feast," the silver-blue eyed man said blushing. "I have never been kissed by someone so skilled."  
  
It was then that Jack decided that if Daniel didn't fall for him, he'd ask Hacen to be his. He'd always said he might retire off-world. This man was more his age, and deserved happiness. He would always love Daniel deeply, but Hacen was caring and deserving. He could live with that, "I'll teach you all I can. You're not a bad kisser yourself. That Marr is an idiot. I think you're _too_ good for him."  
  
"Your words are too kind, Jack."  
  
Brown eyes softened even more. Yeah, he could defiantly live with this man, "They're not kind enough."  
  
Hacen smiled blushing more and he got to his feet, "I have forgotten myself! You need to get dressed for tonight. Come! I will help you get ready."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. From now on things are going to get a little weird. I have the next chapter done, but it might take me awhile to upload it if I don't see some reviews... 


	7. Jealous Love

A/N: Reviews! Gotta love 'em! Thanks to all you out there that have reviewed this thing, and to those of you who haven't, well, I guess thanks for reading even though I don't know it.

Jack and Daniel do get together in this chapter! Finally!

Enjoy!

* * *

Daniel sighed has he pulled at his Greek style toga. It was a beautiful shade of medium bright blue with golden copper trim. Daniel knew it was really just a long piece of cloth, but even he thought he looked good in it, with glasses and all.   
  
He glanced over at Prince Marr who was wearing an emerald green, long loose shirt with an extra sheet of lighter green attached to the shirt at his left shoulder and went down to his waist at the right, and continued to drape down to his ankles. If it were not for the matching emerald pants he wore, Daniel would be able to see everything the prince had to offer and so would everyone else.  
  
"Danyel! This is my father King Sonal and his Mate Rence. My beloved father, this is Danyel Jackson who has come through the circle of gods today, with three others. They battle to stop the false gods. They wish for friendship and knowledge, and are most willing to trade in equal value."  
  
The King was very old and his husband was as old as he or older. They both were wearing silver and gold clothes about their aged bodies, and the King wore a silver and gold, circular pedant around his neck, that had a diamond in the very center, "You are the first to come through the circle without a god, and only the second to have courage to say they are false with us," the King said as his golden eyes took in Daniel's form.  
  
"He truly hates the false gods father, and has been hurt by them greatly, many times. Will you do us the honor of joining him and his companions this night at the meal?"  
  
The King smiled weakly, "I am sorry my son, but I am far too old to stay up late anymore and I am almost asleep on my feet where I stand. Tomorrow at mid-day meal, I will talk with Danyel and his companions."  
  
Daniel saw that Marr was angry, so he quickly jumped in, "Good King Sonal, I look forward to speaking with you at tomorrow's mid-day meal. I am most grateful that you would find time to speak with my friends and I at all."  
  
The king's mate smirked, his silver eyes glancing over at Marr, "You are a peace keeper, not a fighter. Why do you wish to stop the false gods if it is not your nature?"  
  
"The false gods know nothing of peace, so to keep peace, they must be destroyed, Good Mate of the King."  
  
Sonal smiled, "You are wise, yet you are young. I will enjoy meeting with you, but now I bid thee goodnight." With that the King and his mate went on down the hall.  
  
Marr turned to look behind himself, glaring, "You should not try to please him so. He is a fool."  
  
Daniel was shocked, "Prince Marr, he's your father."  
  
"He is controlling, and I do all that I can to ignore what he says I can do, and do what he says I can not. Come Danyel, the others will be waiting for us."  
  
Once in the meal hall, Daniel took the seat that was right next to Marr, because the younger man had basically made him. The archeologist looked down the table and saw that Teal'c was seated on the left side with a man that _looked_ about his age, who was cuddling fondly with him, and the bigger man didn't seem to mind. If anything he looked like he was enjoying himself.   
  
Sam was sitting with a bright red haired girl with teal eyes on the right side and looked more than happy. The red head was smiling at her, and whispering things in her ear while dishing different foods onto their plates. Sometimes she would take some food and hold up to Sam's mouth for her to eat, which the Major did with a smile.  
  
At the very end of the table Jack was setting with a man about his age, who seemed to be glued to his side and was constantly sliding a hand over Jack's abdomen affectionately. To Daniel's shock the Colonel seemed to be encouraging the touches, by leaning into the other man and whispering things, brushing a hand here or there and sending happy looks to him.  
  
Marr seemed to be noticing what was going on too, "Jack O'Neill, you are enjoying yourself so far?"  
  
"Y-" Jack cleared his throat, "Yeah! Place is great. People are _very_ friendly. I could stay here forever. I think I've found a new place to retire."  
  
Daniel watched as anger flashed in the prince's eyes, "Hacen! I will have a word with you after the meal, is that understood?"  
  
The man's head snapped up, "My Lord?"  
  
"Understood?!"   
  
Marr's voice was angry but Daniel heard jealously too. He looked across at Jack again and he felt the same thing. **:**_How could he?! I throw myself at him and he ignores me, but we go off world and some other guy spends an afternoon with him, and he manages to steal his heart?! Jack doesn't even know that slime!_**:  
**  
"Of course my Lord!" He stilled his hand but did not remove it from Jack's waist.  
  
The prince glared at the other man longer and soon the hand was removed, and the man bowed his head shamefully. Jack seemed to get the message too, and he stopped as well.  
  
Daniel noted that the rest of the meal was basically silent and when Marr had finished eating, he got right to his feet and walked angrily into a side room, leaving the door open. '_Hacen_' got to his feet hurriedly and followed him into the room, closing the door behind himself.  
  
"Teal'c? What just happened?" Jack asked watching the door with vexed eyes.  
  
"It would seem the prince still feels for his Trainer O'Neill. That man taught Prince Marr everything he knows, and they were very much in love, until his father forbid them from seeing each other."  
  
"The whole world seemed like it was covered in shadow when that happened, remember my Teal'c?" the man next to the Jaffa asked sadly.  
  
"I remember," the woman said next to Major Carter. "We thought that the dark days would never end. Ones who live right next to the castle and next to Hacen's house say they still haven't."  
  
An hour later, the door had still not opened and everyone was starting to worry. Jack got to his feet and started over to the door but the two natives called him back.  
  
"What if Hacen's being hurt?" he asked pain clear in his eyes, which only served to anger Daniel more.  
  
The woman next to Carter shook her head, "The prince will not kill his Trainer."  
  
Just then the door opened and Hacen ran out of the meal hall and outside, Marr came out soon after calling his name, but he didn't run after him.  
  
"Danyel," Marr whispered, "I am sorry but I can not test you any longer. My heart belongs to my Trainer. Denying what I feel…no longer is an option. Do you understand?"  
  
"Test me?" Realization dawned on the blue eyed man, "You were going to court me!"  
  
"You did not know?" Marr was confused, and by the sound of it shocked.  
  
Daniel glared at him, "You never asked me!"  
  
"I thought…"  
  
"I believe the more time you spend talking to DanielJackson, the farther Hacen gets from you. If you are going to catch him you must leave immediately," Teal'c said softly.  
  
Marr nodded and with one last look at Daniel, he raced out of the meal hall.   
  
The girl next to Carter smiled widely, "There will be a bonding ceremony at the end of this. I am most sure of it. Come Samantha. It is time for bed."  
  
Teal'c's mate got to his feet and helped Teal'c to his, "You will come also, for it is been long over due for you to be in bed."  
  
Daniel frowned and rubbed his face, "Great. I don't even know where I'm suppose to sleep."  
  
**:**_Now or_ _never._**:**, Jack thought, "Uh…you can stay over at my...place. Lots of space, in the rooms they gave me. Only one bed but I can sleep on the floor in another room. Promise I won't say a word to you."  
  
For a moment Daniel glared at him angrily, for recreating how it'd been two weeks ago, before his face softened a little, "I guess I have no other choice."  
  
Jack nodded and led the way to the building where his rooms were.   
  
Once inside he walked over to one of the closed off sections and pointed to Daniel and then through the doorway.  
  
"You can tell me where everything is," Daniel mumbled, not really meeting eyes with the other man. He just wanted this to be over as soon as possible.  
  
"Bedroom. Bathroom is next door," he said pointing, but not looking at his ex-friend, knowing he would either blush or tear up. He walked into the bedroom and grabbed three of the many large pillows off the bed and brought them out into the entrance room, and set up a little place by a potted plant. Jack made sure the cushions were in the right positions before crawling onto them and curling up so he was facing away from Daniel.  
  
Daniel watched him, his heart clinching in his chest, leaving an uneasy cold feeling behind, "Do you love him?"  
  
"I could've been happy with him, but I don't love the guy," Jack mumbled. "He's off limits now, so it doesn't matter."  
  
Blue eyes rested on the older man's back, "I didn't know you were bisexual."  
  
"You never asked, and I didn't think it mattered or it doesn't matter now."  
  
"Jack…" Daniel started his heart clinched again.  
  
"Don't Daniel. I'm tired enough as it is, and I don't want to screw up again and get you even madder than you already are at me. I've already decided to retire…for good, when we get back home. It's better that way."  
  
The younger man's eyes widened, "Jack…you can't…"  
  
Turning over Jack sighed, "What? 'I can't leave?' I can't _stay_ either. I'm looking in all the wrong places. The SGC isn't where I need to be anymore. It's more fun for you then it is for me, and everything will be ok again as soon as I'm gone."  
  
"I'm sorry," Daniel tried. Making Jack leave the SGC wasn't part of the original plan and it wasn't in the revised version either. Daniel wasn't even sure what the plan had been any more or even if there had been one, but Jack couldn't leave, because he wasn't sure he could go through the gate anymore without the Colonel being with him.  
  
"For what happened at my house? Don't be. It was all my fault, because I'm a fool. I had these huge plans for someone I didn't realize hated me. I had dreams for me and my friend, but…unfortunately I heard he was left all alone when he thought I died fighting the Goa'uld, and I don't know where he is."  
  
Daniel's blue eyes were leaking, "I'm right here."  
  
Jack smiled sadly, "You can't be. He's all alone out there somewhere and if you were him, it would have taken me a lot longer to find you. When I get home, I'm going to start looking for him everywhere, because I have to tell him something."  
  
"What?" Daniel asked, swallowing hard.  
  
"That he makes a hell of a lot hotter archeologist that Harrison Ford, and his adventures definitely more important. I also think I'll tell him he needs one of those hats and a whip."  
  
"Jack?!"  
  
"I have to tell him that I'm…in love with him, Danyel. I don't want him to go on being alone anymore. I got to tell him I didn't mean to leave him out there. I have to tell him that I miss him, even though I don't think he'll ever forgive me, he has to know…ya know?"  
  
Daniel was on his knees beside Jack at once, "You really mean that?"  
  
Jack looked up into his eyes, "Yeah Danyel and if I ever see Daniel again, I'm going to tell him that. You look a lot like him, ya know. I'm sorry I mistook you for him before. I just wanted him back so bad…I wanted to tell him I'd come back."  
  
Before Daniel could stop himself, he leaned into Jack and kissed him soundly on the lips, pouring every once of passion he could into a single kiss. He licked, nipped, chewed and devoured as much of the man below him as he could before he had to come up for air.  
  
"Daniel?" Jack asked in a quiet voice, "Is that you?"  
  
"Oh Gawd, yes Jack. I heard every word," he said breathily, before leaning in and kissing him again.  
  
When the broke apart Jack searched his eyes, "Even the part about the hat and whip?"  
  
"That was the best part, Jonathan…"  
  
Jack mock glared at him, "Don't call me that, Spacemonkey."  
  
"That's Dr. Spacemonkey to you, Colonel," Daniel whispered against his lips.  
  
The older man moaned as Daniel started to kiss him again, burying his hands in his short brown hair, "Say it again."  
  
"Colonel?! Daniel?!" came Carter's shocked voice from behind them.  
  
In shock, the younger of the two men lost his balance and fell into the other's chest, turning his head up to see his friend, "Uh…hi Sam," Daniel blushed.  
  
"Carter! Why'd you have to go and ruin the moment, huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, it's just that I never really expected you and Daniel to get together. I always thought you would go 'round and 'round with one another."  
  
"'Round and 'Round?" Jack asked glancing at Daniel, "Carter…What have you been hiding from us?"  
  
"Sam, you mean to tell us, you've known the whole time we've liked each other and you never mentioned it to either of us!"  
  
She shrugged, "I was just keeping it to myself like you guys told me to."  
  
"But we liked each other Carter!"  
  
Daniel nodded, "There's a difference Sam. When you know that two people have a crush on one another, and they're scared to tell the other, you _should_ 'let the cat out of the bag'."  
  
"I tried Daniel. I didn't come out and say it but, didn't you both think it was weird that I would talk to one of you and then the other so much?"  
  
Jack frowned, and thinking back, found that it had been sort of weird that during the time he wasn't speaking to Daniel that Carter had become really close with the both of them, "Does that mean you really didn't want to come over and watch the game with me all those times?"  
  
Daniel pulled back from Jack, glaring at him, "You wanted to spend time with her and not me and you liked me?!"  
  
"It's complicated," Jack whispered, looking away from Daniel.  
  
"Well since you already know that he likes you, the Colonel had some 'dreams' about you starting a few months back and he got scared, thinking that if he ignored you, they'd go away."  
  
"And they didn't? Did?" the doctor tried.  
  
"Didn't. Of course he'd also started noticing that you looked good in your blue BDUs, which you do by the way, and started sticking up for you whenever someone on base started making fun of you. By sticking up, I mean he was planning their untimely and painful deaths."  
  
Jack was playing with the corner of the pillow, "I also kinda realized I'd been taking you out on dinner dates to some really nice places, to impress you."  
  
"I didn't realize it. I just thought you wanted to go somewhere different," Daniel smiled softly. "But I was impressed."  
  
Jack leaned up to kiss Daniel, but paused when he heard a yell.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Hacen ran quickly into the room and got behind Jack, pushing Daniel away in the process. "He will not leave me alone! You must protect me!"  
  
Daniel glared at Hacen, "You! Get away from Jack! He protects _me_ now. You're on your own!"  
  
"Hacen! Stop running from me!" Marr said coming into the room. His green eyes started to burn a hole in Jack when he noticed the object of his affections was hidden behind the man he'd been making out with earlier, "I want him as my mate and I will have him."  
  
"You just want him because he finally got over you and you couldn't accept it!"  
  
Daniel turned on him, "Are you saying that you would rather have him than me? If you are, I swear to any god I can think of Jack, I'm going to-"  
  
"I'm not saying that Daniel! I'm just saying this guy only wants him because he was with me. Hacen's had the hots for him ever since he was 25 and Marr over there was 15."  
  
"How old are you guys now?" Carter asked.  
  
Hacen blushed, "I am 40 seasons."  
  
"Which makes Marr 30…15 years…I mean seasons and you just now…I'm going to have to agree with Jack on this one, Marr," Daniel said glancing at the older man hiding behind Jack.  
  
"I have always loved Hacen! My father has wanted me to mate with him for the last 12 seasons, and because of that I have not!"  
  
"You have ignored me because your father gave his permission?!"  
  
"My father is a controlling fool!"  
  
"And you are a willful ass!" the blue/silver eyed man yelled at the prince.  
  
Marr's own eyes widened, "What did you call me?"  
  
"An ass! I have longed for you for as long as I care to remember, even when you were a little boy and did not know the ways of love and passion. I begged in tears for you at your feet, and you just walked past me to another!" Hacen glared at him and if Jack thought Daniel's eye were bad when he was angry, then this man's gaze could kill a group of Daniels with a glance. "I will never mate with you! I would rather die alone then wake up every morning next to someone I spent my youth chasing after, because he wanted to go against his father's wishes!"  
  
Marr's eyes were drowning in tears, "Please…"  
  
"The only reason you said you loved me in the first place was because you were going against your father!" Hacen hissed out, getting to his feet, "Rot in hell Prince Marr."  
  
"No…Hacen…" the younger man whispered as his old Trainer walked past him, cold and indifferent, leaving his prince to fall to his knees. "What have I done?"  
  
Jack snorted, "It's your own damn fault! I told him he was too good for you."  
  
"Jack!" Daniel snapped at him.  
  
"What? The little prick deserves it. You almost got married off again because of him!"  
  
Marr nodded, "I will die soon. It will be payment of my stupidity."  
  
Jack's eyes widened when he realized what the prince was talking about, "Now wait a minute-"  
  
"No you are right Jack O'Neill. I have caused my chosen much pain and he will never forgive me now. I must leave this world to ease his pain…as well as my own. He will no longer have to look upon the face of his tormentor. I am glad you found your love though. His beauty must be envied by even the gods…" Marr got to his feet and slowly left the three alone.  
  
"Now look what you did!" Daniel yelled pointing at the doorway, "If he kills himself we are never going to get off this planet!"  
  
"How was I suppose to know that was going to happen?! I was just trying to be supportive!" Jack said frowning.  
  
"You meant well Sir, but that's not the point."  
  
Daniel sighed, "You're going to have to go talk to Hacen and get him to forgive Marr."  
  
"Why me?! You _know_ I'm no good at comforting people Daniel!"  
  
"You comfort people perfectly fine, or at least you better learn to and fast."  
  
Jack sighed, "Wouldn't they just banish us and tell us never to come back?"  
  
"No the King likes me and would probably make me be prince in his son's place!"  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Jack asked.  
  
"I would have to stay here forever!"  
  
Jack looked around, "And that's a bad thing?"  
  
"Sir! We don't have time for this. Daniel and I will go and try to stop the prince from doing anything drastic. You go and find Hacen and do whatever it was you did before...only opposite."  
  
"Fine! I'll see what I can do," Jack said getting to his feet, and then helping Daniel up, "But you know what happened last time you sent me to consol someone!"

* * *

A/N: The next chapter IS ready to post but I'm holding it captive until I get some more reviews. It's safty is in your hands. 


	8. Meaning of Life Stuff

A/N: I up-dated for all you fans of this story. Think of it as a bonus chapter.

I would like to thank my reviewers once again, because they're what keeps this story going.(Looks at Rachael for that one Review.) (Shakes heads) I still love all my reviewers and reviews, even if some of them do say weird things sometimes...(smiles)

Enjoy!

* * *

A few minutes later, after asking a few people that were on their way home for the night, Jack found Hacen's house, which turned out to be clear on the other side of the village.

The man's home was much like himself. Warm and inviting, with a large fireplace made of smooth light colored stone, and two comfortable, but rough looking chairs on a large fur rug set before a roaring fire. The Kitchen area had herbs hanging from hooks and on small smooth stone table, a worn leather bag was tipped over and some of it's contains spilled over the surface.

There was a thud from the back of the house, causing Jack to look up. He followed his ears into a small bedroom, where Hacen was filling a bag with clothes, that had been dumped on the sturdy log-framed bed.

From the first glance the 40 year old man seemed to be angry, but set in his decision, whatever it was. Unfortunately for the slightly younger man, Jack was a Pro at going past the first look (he was in love with Daniel for cryin' out loud!) and it was soon easily seen to him, that Hacen would bolt back to the prince if he was given a good enough reason. Now all the Colonel had to do was find that reason, without scaring the crap out of the poor guy.

"You leavin'?" Jack asked, his voice a little on the shaky side.** :**_This is a bad idea Carter_**:**

Hacen looked up an nodded, "The prince will have banished me by sunrise any way. As you said, I am too good for him."

"Look, Hacen. The first thing you gotta know about me is that I say some pretty stupid stuff sometimes."

The trainer shook his head, "You are wise," he said, folding some more of his clothes and putting them in a pack, "I should have left long ago, when Marr first denied me."

"No you shouldn't have," Jack said grabbing a garment out of the other man's hands.

"Why are you doing this? Are you not happy for me? I will go to another village and find my real true mate, and Marr will-" Hacen looked unsure for a brief moment before smiling, "Marr will find another lover. He has easily before, he can do it again."

Jack sighed, "Yes! I'm very happy for you, I just think…after seeing him…I was wrong Hacen. I think that stuck up, no good-" he stopped when he saw Hacen was frowning, though not looking at him, "'great' guy, should be giving another chance. I think he 'really' likes you."

"You are saying this because your chosen has told you to. He does not want the prince to be unhappy, for he loves him."

"Daniel doesn't love him! He didn't even know that Marr was testing him for Christ's shakes! I told you he doesn't understand those things sometimes."

"You are doing this because he asked you to though. I liked you better when you were not forced to be someone you are not," Hacen said turning away.

"God damn it! Look at me!" Jack grabbed the other man and turned him so they were looking right into each other's eyes, "Marr is going to kill himself. I came here to tell you that, even though I think the guy's a 'complete' ass. It's not up to me to judge him. That's your job, and last time I checked you wanted him bad."

"Prince Marr would not do such a thing! He does not love me and…I do not love him…anymore. I have moved on!"

Jack glared at him, "Don't feed me that line of bull! You've been in love with him for 15 years. No one just moves on from that!"

"And no one denies their love for that long! Marr is not being truthful with me, or you, or Danyel!"

"After you left he said he was going to kill himself because he upset you and it would pay the debt of his stupidity or something like that."

Hacen turned his head away, frowning, "That is a custom but…"

"Carter and Daniel went off to stop him, and I was sent here to get you. If you don't believe me, then we can go see him! No harm done, right?"

Looking up into Jack's eyes, the man nodded, "Fine! If we come to the prince's rooms and he is not going to kill himself, you must promise yourself to me in his place."

"WHAT?!" the colonel couldn't believe the other man said something like that. It wasn't like him at all, even though he'd only met him a few hours ago. Jack searched Hacen's grey/blue eyes, trying to figure out what he was up to.

"I will have you as my mate if he is not going to kill himself. You will live here with me and you will forget all about your Danyel."

Jack thought about it for a few more seconds, "Fine. You can have me, bad knees and all, if Marr's not going off the deep end."

Hacen looked surprised, "You give up Danyel so easily?"

"I'm not giving him up!" Jack said, trying not to sound nervous, "I just know that Marr's got that look in his eye." **:**_O'Neill, you better hope to hell he does, or Daniel is going to murder you before Hacen can cope-a-feel_**.:**

"Very well," the other man said, leaving his room quickly, "We must hurry, if Marr is bad as you say ." 

* * *

Daniel begged with the prince who was looking through his collection of blades, "Good Prince, please think about what you are doing."

"I have Danyel, and there is no other way," Marr ran a hand along the handle of a sharp silver dragger, with a blade that looked like flames.

"Of course there is! There must be someone else, or you could try talking to Hacen again. You're giving up way too easily!"

Carter sighed watching the prince look over the countless knives, Daniel was getting no where and Jack was taking way too long, "I'm sure he loves you Prince Marr. He just needs to be reminded."

"I have put him through a great amount of pain, and I have been foolish to think I could take you from your chosen Danyel," his hand trembled as he touched a knife with gems that were silver/blue in color set in the handle, "Do you not see that I almost made you unhappy as well? I did not even realize you were unaware of my testing."

"Well that happens to me all the time. Jack understands," Daniel said in his most calming voice.

Marr turned to look at him, "You are led away many times by others?"

"Well…uh yes. I get distracted and get myself into…trouble all the time. Jack always complains about having to save me, but I know he likes to do it."

"He enjoys being your hero?"

Daniel blushed, "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"Hacen would never save me like your Jack does."

"I bet he would. He's just never had the chance," Daniel said resting a hand on his back.

Marr looked into Daniel's blue eyes, "He does now."

"Well…that's not quite the same, but I'm sure if he heard that you were thinking of killing yourself, he would come to see you and stop you."

"He would not. He would love to see me die a horrible death."

"My Prince?," Hacen's voice said as he came into the room, with a very worried look on his face. "What are you doing? Surely you do not plan to-"

"I do. What of it? You have wished it deep in your heart for many years that I would die, because I denied you. Now is no different."

Jack strolled into the room and did a silent 'Yes!', knowing he wouldn't have to marry Hacen and he could stay with Daniel.

"My prince…no matter how many times you denied me, I never wished you dead! I will die myself if you were gone. I know the sun will come up every morning because you are alive, even though you are not mine."

"I want to be yours! Please! Not a day more without you Hacen, because it will be my last. I swear."

Hacen came forward and wrapped his arms around the younger man, "Not a day more, ever again Prince Marr. I will be yours."

He leaned down and started to kiss the green eyed man, using his tongue like Jack had done with him earlier.

Marr's moaned in surprised pleasure and pressed himself up against his Trainer, wrapping his arms around his neck.

When they pulled apart, Hacen rested his forehead against Marr's, "Am I pleasing?"

"Where did you learn that? Again!" He ordered kissing the older man passionately.

Daniel turned and looked at Jack, "Jack…"

"Sorry."

"I think you have just single handedly destroyed a whole culture!"

Carter giggled, "I don't think so Daniel. If anything I think he helped it."

"Yeah Daniel! They wouldn't be where they are now if it wasn't for me!"

Daniel glanced over and saw that the two men were becoming negative of clothing, "I think we should just leave them alone."

The other two agreed wholeheartedly, and they departed from the room rather quickly. Once outside in the night air, Major Carter yawned, "Sir I think I'm going to back to my place."

"Hot date Major?" Jack asked smirking.

She smirked back, "No Sir. After I told Ces that I wouldn't be able to stay on this planet, she got mad and left. No one bothered to come in after her so I'm guessing she told everyone I wasn't worth it. Night Colonel, Daniel."

"Night Sam," Daniel said smiling. Jack grunted and then turned walking back toward his rooms.

"You're not going to ask me to join you?" the blue eyed man asked teasingly.

"Well, Dr. Spacemonkey, if you remember correctly, you don't have any other place to stay for the night. My rooms are your rooms. You don't need permission to come into your own house do you?"

"No I guess not," Daniel said as he took Jack's hand and started walking with him. "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

The younger man sighed, "How did you talk him into coming back with you?"

Jack blushed, "Uh…well you see…Daniel some things are better left unknown."

"Jaaack!"

"Ok fine! You're going to be mad though," Jack sighed. "When I told him Mirror-"

"Marr," Daniel corrected.

"Whatever. When I told him that MARR was going to kill himself, he didn't believe me and the only way he would go is if, when we got there, the prince would have to be going off the deep end."

"And if he wasn't?" Daniel asked.

"If he wasn't…I would have had to marry him."

Daniel stopped dead in his tracks, "What?!"

"See I knew you would get mad."

"Jack! What if Marr had just been acting?! You and Hacen would…what about me? I thought you-"

"Danny you said to get him there. You didn't say how."

"Well bribing him with marriage wasn't what I had in mind! I thought you'd goad him into seeing the prince or at least make it sort of challenge. What if you would have lost?!"

"You marry the prince and we have an affair together behind their backs?"

Daniel's anger burned in his eyes, "Seriously Jack! You just found out that I like you, and you were willing to throw it all away?"

"No! I would never just throw that all away! Hacen isn't a bad guy but he's nothing compared to you. It wasn't just a matter of getting married to him. It was a trust…thing. If I was willing to bet my life away so easily, I had to be pretty sure of the out come and he knew that. I don't think that he would have made me keep my word anyway. He was just looking for a reason to go back and tell the prince he'd changed his mind."

"How do you know that?!"

"Because I saw it in his eyes!"

Daniel's glare intensified, "His silver/blue eyes! You've only known him a fucking day and you can read his eyes? His feelings?! You're lying Jack. You can't read people's eyes or you would have known that I liked you a long time ago! Because you've known me a hell of a lot longer then…that-that-that…thing!"

Jack lowered his head, "I have known for…a long time, or I thought I did, but you tend to look at…a lot of people with you expressive eyes that scream want and innocence. You've fallen for and gotten in trouble with so many people, because you couldn't tell them no or because you didn't realize…I've seen you feel horrible because you didn't know you were sending them signals, and I didn't want…"

Daniel frowned, "I never thought of it like that."

"Well I've had a lot of time to think about it, believe me. You didn't need someone else declaring their love for you."

"You're wrong about that. That's just what I needed. Someone who loves me, who will take care of me."

Jack took Daniel's head in his hands, "I'm old Daniel, and you've never fallen for someone my age before. I know you need love…love that doesn't stop and that can go on forever."

"Yours will," Daniel whispered forcefully.

"Danny-" Jack started looking deeply into the younger man's cerulean eyes, begging him to understand.

"No Jack. You've always been there. Nothing keeps you away from the team…from me…for long. Wild horses, Jack. That's never going to change and that's what I need."

The colonel kissed him softly on the lips, sucking on them thoughtfully and meaningfully. He pulled away holding the sides of Daniel's head in his callused hands, looking into hooded eyes, "God I love you and your meaning of life crap."

Daniel smiled, "And I love you and your act now think later crap, which is what we should be-"

Jack silenced him with a passionate kiss, pulling Daniel off toward the rooms Hacen had given Jack earlier.

* * *

A/N: Want another quick up-date? Well you know what I like...(smirks)


	9. Wake Up Calls

I'm sorry this has taken so long to update! I'll never do it again, unless college classes get in the way. Some things have been going on, (most of them good) and I lost track of time.

Enjoy!

* * *

"O'Neill? DanielJackson?" Teal'c's voice called from the other room.

Jack bolted up-right into a sitting position, grabbing a handful of sheets and hastily throwing them over himself and Daniel.

"Uh yeah?" Jack yelled back glancing at a moaning Daniel who was burying his face deeper into some pillows around his head.

The Jaffa came into the room and smiled when he saw Jack blushing and Daniel burrowing, "The first meal of the day is being served in the Royal Hall. MajorCarter requested I retrieve you."

"We'll be there in a minute or two...or three," Jack said uncomfortably.

Teal'c looked at the partially buried linguist, then back to Jack. He smiled slightly and bowed his head at the older man, "You have completed the second step of the bonding ritual with DanielJackson. You now need only to complete the final step and you will be together forever in holy union."

Jack frowned, squinting up at Teal'c, "What?"

"The bonding ceremony of this planet has three steps. The first is courting, which I have observed you doing for many years with DanielJackson. The second is sexual intercourse, and the third is a public ceremony. I am certain you will be asked to participate in the one held by PrinceMarr and TrainerHacen, since it was because of you they are together."

"Sweet," Jack said shaking his head, trying to clear it, "Do you think you could leave so we could get up?"

"I have seen you and DanielJackson naked many times O'Neill."

"Well now is different! Daniel will be all embarrassed if he wakes up and you're in here and he sees you...seeing us...in bed together. You now how he is with personal stuff...like this."

Teal'c thought about his past experiences with Daniel, before bowing slightly, "I believe you are correct. I will inform MajorCarter that you will be along shortly."

Jack sighed in relief as the Jaffa left. He looked back over at Daniel, who had buried himself in the pillows up to his shoulders, "Danny?" Jack asked quietly rubbing the young man's broad back with a single hand, "Wake up. It's time for breakfast."

"Just a second, General. I'm almost done with the translation...just five more minutes," Daniel mumbled.

Jack smirked wickedly, shaking his head. He leaned down removing pillows until he uncovered one of Daniel's ears. He gently took the lobe into his mouth, nibbling on it.

"Oh gawd..." the anthropologist moaned into the bed, "Not now Jack...in a briefing..."

If his young lover wouldn't have been laying on his stomach, Jack would have been delighted to add more onto that dream. Instead he decided to play a different type of dirty, "Dr. J! We just received some images back from P4X-493! Doctor, it looks like there's a 50ft long wall covered in the writings of the ancients! There even seems to be a city in the distance!" He said in what he hoped was a disguised voice, of an egger coworker.

Daniel's head shot up, "Where?! Do you see my glasses?! Show me the images!"

"Easy there Daniel!" Jack said grabbing his linguist's shoulders, "It's just time for breakfast."

"But," he frowned confused for a moment before a look of recollection flooded into his eyes, "Jack! That wasn't funny..." he said, realizing that Jack had made the whole thing up. He stuck his tongue into the side of his cheek, glaring as best he could without his glasses to bring everything into focus.

Jack loved that look on Daniel. It meant he was being thoughtful and not always in a good way. Revenge thoughtful more like it, "I know, but you were calling me 'General'. Something had to be done, because everyone knows I'll never become a General," Jack said as he cupped Daniel's cheek with one hand and kissed him soundly on the lips. "I'd have to sit at a _desk _and...do _paperwork_. Court-martialed maybe, but General O'Neill? I just don't see it happening."

"I didn't!" Daniel said blushing, "Did I?"

"Yep. So then I tried nibbling on your ear and then you told me I couldn't because we were in a briefing...A General that nibbles on a civilian's ear while in a briefing!"

"Gawd!" Daniel blushed even more, "Please Jack don't ever try that in real life! The nibbling on my ear in a briefing part, not the General...part."

Jack smirked, "I'll think about it..."

"Jack!"

"Oh come on Danny," Jack said crawling up on Daniel so he was straddling him, "You can't honesty tell me you haven't daydreamed about it while Carter was gabbing about one of her 'discoveries'." He leaned in and nibbled on the younger man's soft lobe again.

Blue eyes closed in bliss, his breath coming in light, airy pants, "No...actually..."

"What do you think about?" the colonel asked, pressing a kiss, just behind Daniel's ear, then one on the side of his jaw, and on down his neck.

"Kissing you....mmm....like this," Daniel start to writhe under him, trying to get some contact with the other man's skin, "Jack!"

"Hmm?" the older man hummed as he wetly kissed Daniel's right nipple. He pulled back slightly to blow on it, causing it to harden more then it already was from arousal.

"Touch...more..." the linguist arched up, his hands reaching out to pull the older man closer.

The colonel's hands snaked down between the two of them and stroked Daniel, causing the young man to gasp, "Like?"

Daniel nodded, his body quaking at the sensation. How long had it been since he'd felt like this?

Smiling playfully, Jack slid down Daniel's stomach, nipping and kissing. He glanced up a second before lowering his head to get give his lover an experimental lick.

"Oh Gawd!!!" Too long.

"Sir? Daniel? Are you alright?" Sam called from the next room. "Teal'c said you were on your way but I just wanted to make sure-" she came into the bedroom and stopped dead when she saw her adopted little brother panting and sweaty, and a large lump in the bed sheets, just about where-, "Oh God!" She darted out of the room, "I'm sorry! I didn't know-"

"Carter!" Jack called out angrily, clearing his throat, trying not to sound husky and aroused. That was the second time in less then 24 hours. She'd better hope that was the last time too, "Get out! We'll be there...soon..."

"How soon is 'soon' Sir?" She asked. It was clear by the sound of her voice, that on some sick level, she was enjoying their discomfort greatly and probably the peek show too.

Daniel grabbed a pillow, panting harshly and buried his face into it, "Oh Gawd!"

"Carter!! Just go!"

"Going Sir! Have fun Daniel!"

"Sam!!" Daniel yelled into the pillow, embarrassed.

Jack sighed as he heard her run out of their rooms, laughing, "She just had to go and ruin the moment...again! Sex is going to have wait until later!"

Two panicked blue orbs stared down at Jack, from under the pillow, begged him to have mercy and not leave him like this.

"I'm not _that_ cruel, Danny. I only meant that I have to wait... "

Daniel panted shallowly, his body relaxing as much as it was able. He closed his eyes and then covered his head again, "Never been so embarrassed!"

"At least you weren't awake when Teal'c was in here."

"Was-"

"Yep."

Daniel looked up, "Saw us-"

"I'd just woken up, and gotten the both of us...undercover."

"Never leaving this room!"

Jack took this moment while his lover was off-guard and lowered his head again, only this time he took Daniel into his mouth.

"Ahh! Jahhck!" he pulled the pillow from his face to so he could breath properly. If hadn't been instinct to breathe, Daniel probably would have passed out from lack of oxygen.

Chuckling, Jack continued his job. After all, he was hungry, and Daniel, as tasty as he was, wasn't going to sate his hungers, either of them, any time soon. At least not with Carter around.

* * *

(shrugges) I know, not very good, but I don't want to get into trouble.

Also I have a small request for all my fans out there. A new writer and friend of mine has posted a story that's REALLY good under the Final Fantasy Crossovers heading called 'sympathy for the damned'. They're depressed that no one but me has reviewed them, so if you please could read and review for fake records instead of me this time, it would be very helpful.

Thanks! Spira


End file.
